


One Moment that could have changed me

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: When one moment stands out and lets you feel something you've never thought of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at work with my smartphone on a so boring day... never mind. ;)

"Jax."

Opies voice was soft. Jax felt a growing pressure on his shoulders when Opies hands were touching the skin there with a decent feeling of "let go".

But Jax doesn't want to let go. Not yet. 

He intensed the pressure of his own hug although Opie sharply exhaled. But that doesn't matter now. 

"Jax, I'll be back. Right after everything is set. Let me go. God, what's wrong with you today?", Opie asked while his hands ran down Jax' arms and rested at his hands. But Jax still wasn't able to let go of Opie. Instead he added more pressure into the hug.

"Nothing's wrong. Let me."

"Jackson, I gotta go now. Damn, it's time." 

Jax felt a thick swallow in his throat when he finally left some place between Opies body and his. He missed the warmth of Opies body directly.

"Be careful, Bro. I don't have a good feeling letting you go." 

Opie smiled. "Tonight I'll be back."

Jax swallowed again, feeling a burning in his eyes. He blinked it away. 

But the feeling stayed. A horrible feeling he never had before. Sure, it wasn't the first time Opie was going away for something dangerous, but this time felt different. Hurting. And somehow haunting.

Jax felt his heart beating hard against his chest when he looked into Opies green, deep eyes. Tell him, he thought, tell him now. You can't let this man go. Tell him you love him.

But as always, Jax kept his mouth shut and pulled Opie into one last deep hug.

When Opie went away, Jax stared after him for a long time, not sure about how to feel. When tears came through his eyes, he started to work on his bike as long as he could.

When night came and none of the men were back, Jax knew.


End file.
